


Did You Wash Your Hands?

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey i have a prompt for you! Ok so kellin really hates getting ill so hes always trying to keep as clean as possible to avoid getting sick but he some how gets food poisoning and is throwing up loads which makes him start freaking out and basically vic is there to comfort him/clean him up/look after him” An anonymous prompt sent to me on tumblr! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Wash Your Hands?

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws glitter* Happy birthday to meeee! I spent the night of my 20th birthday writing and reading fanfiction, this is how exciting my life has become. Younger me would be proud.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes, I washed my hands,” Vic answers monotonously. That question has been probably the most asked question in their household in the past week. The flu season has started and Vic swears he’s heard the question ‘did you wash your hands?’ more often than the phrase 'I love you'.

“Great, then you can sit down.” Kellin says. “The food is ready."

“You know, you can’t avoid getting ill. No matter how much you wash your hands, the flu is going to find you,” Vic says as he takes the seat at the dinner table.

“But I’m going to do my best to avoid it," Kellin says stubbornly. "I hate being ill. I hate it. Everything hurts and it’s hard to sleep and breath and… Everything’s just miserable."

“It’s not the end of the world darling,” Vic says. “Everyone gets ill at some point during winter.”

“Nope. Not me.” Kellin says defiantly.

Vic drops the subject for now and starts eating. There’s no point to argue with Kellin. He’s probably the most stubborn person Vic knows. If he’s decided something, there’s no hope trying to convince him otherwise.

"Aren't you eating more?" Vic asks as he notices that the portion on Kellin's plate is very small.

"Nah, I forgot to mention but I ate a big lunch while I was in town with Justin and Jack earlier," Kellin says. "We went to that new restaurant they opened last week. You know the one next to that book store?"

"Oh yeah, that." Vic says, knowing what place Kellin is talking about. "How was the food?"

"It was great!" Kellin says. "We definitely have to go there sometime."

"Okay, sounds good," Vic agrees. 

They continue eating their dinner, talking about this and that. Once their plates are empty they clean up together and head in to the living room to watch some television, before eventually turning in for the night.

-.-.-

When Vic wakes up in the middle of the night he turns in their bed, trying to get closer to Kellin as they had apparently separated during the night. But by doing so he notices that Kellin isn't in the bed with him. Not thinking about it much, he figures that he must be just getting something to drink or perhaps he's gone to the bathroom and is coming back soon. He lies in bed, trying to fall asleep again but being unable to, missing Kellin's warm presence next to him.

Suddenly he hears what he thinks was a retching sound coming from the direction of their bathroom. Not being 100% sure that he heard right, he sits up in bed, being instantly more alerted and trying to hear any other noises indicating if he was right the first time, or if his tired mind is just playing tricks. He hears the sound again and is now sure that someone's throwing up in the bathroom.

"Kellin?" He asks as he stands up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't come in here," Kellin says weakly through the bathroom door.

"Are you sick?" Vic  asks, resisting Kellin's order and opening the door that luckily wasn't locked. Sure enough, he sees Kellin sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, leaning to the wall next to it. He looks exhausted.

"Yeah," Kellin says. "I woke up feeling really nauseous and rushed here. But you really should stay away from me, I don't want to make you sick too."

"Nonsense, let me help you." Vic says and walks closer to Kellin. "Do you still feel sick or do you feel like you'd be okay to go back to bed and try to sleep?"

"I don't think there's much to throw up anymore," Kellin says solemnly. "I really hate this Vic. I don't want to be sick."

"I know," Vic says sadly and helps Kellin to his feet.

"I take it back, " Kellin says suddenly and before Vic has time to ask what he means by that, Kellin is leaning to the toilet and throwing up again. Apparently there was still something to throw up after all. Vic crouches back down and moves Kellin's hair behind his ear, soothingly rubbing his back.

"How attractive," Kellin says sarcastically.

"Hey.. Don't you worry. This isn't your fault. Everyone gets sick once in a while," Vic assures.

They sit in there for a while, before Kellin decides that he's not going to throw up again. Vic helps Kellin to his feet and flushes the toilet, while Kellin rinses his mouth with water, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Kellin says quietly as they're walking back towards their bedroom.

"You didn't," Vic assures him. "I woke up and realised that you weren't in bed with me. I couldn't fall asleep without you and that's when I heard you."

"Aww," Kellin coos.

"Oh shut up and go to bed, I'll be back soon." Vic laughs and heads to leave the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Kellin asks hesitantly.

"Relax, I'm just going to fetch a bucket for you in case you feel sick during the night," Vic says and leaves the room.

Kellin just nods and crawls in bed, hoping to fall asleep and feel better in the morning. As he's settled to the bed he sees Vic entering the room again, this time with a blue bucket that he places next to the bed on Kellin's side. Then he gets in bed, lying on his side, facing Kellin. Kellin reaches his hand to hold Vic's since he's not too fond of the idea of cuddling at the moment. He still feels very nauseous and is afraid that he needs to run to the bathroom again any moment now.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Vic says quietly and brushes some of Kellin's hair out of his eyes.

"Okay," Kellin says quietly. He tries to ignore the nauseous feeling and fall asleep and while it takes a moment, he eventually falls into a restless sleep.

-.-.-

That sleep is interrupted as Kellin feels the need to throw up again, this time not being able to run to the bathroom but making use for that bucket Vic left for him.

The quick movement and the sound is enough to wake Vic up, and he too sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Again?" Vic asks sadly. It's a wonder that there's anything left for Kellin to throw up anymore.

"I'm so sorry, just go back to sleep," Kellin says and wipes his mouth with a tissue. He really hates bothering Vic with this.

"No, let me clean that up for you," Vic says and stands up from the bed, taking the bucket from Kellin's hands.

"You don't need to," Kellin tries to assure Vic. "I can clean it up by myself. Really, you don't need to get up."

"You need to rest," Vic says simply and heads to the bathroom to clean the bucket. A moment later he's back and he places the bucket to the floor before getting back to the bed.

"Thank you," Kellin mumbles as they both lay down.

"It's okay," Vic answers.

Kellin manages to sleep through the rest of the night, tossing and turning occasionally but luckily not feeling like throwing up again. The nauseous feeling is still there, but it's slightly lessened now.

-.-.-

On the following morning Kellin is disappointed to realise that the sleeping didn't make him feel much better. He still feels sick but stands up and heads towards the kitchen, figuring that that's probably where Vic must be since he wasn't in bed anymore.

And sure enough, he finds his boyfriend from the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, making pancakes.

"Oh, good morning!" Vic says as he notices Kellin.

"I wouldn't really describe it as good..." Kellin mumbles.

"Still not feeling better?" Vic asks as he places a plate full of pancakes to the table, next to the two sets of utensils and plates.

"No," Kellin says. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Just try to eat something?" Vic asks. "It might make you feel better. I made pancakes because I know that those are your favorites."

"No, I can't." Kellin says with a panicking edge to his voice. "I don't want to throw up again, I really, really, don't want to. Last night was awful and I don't want to ever throw up again. Please don't make me eat anything, Vic. I really don't want to."

"Kellin," Vic starts and walks to stand in front of him, taking his hands in his. "Please just try? You haven't eaten a thing since last night and you can't just stop eating altogether until you're feeling okay again. Please? Even just one pancake?"

"Fine," Kellin sighs and sits down. He doesn't want to seem rude. After all, Vic has made the effort of making him pancakes, and he has a point when he's saying that Kellin can't avoid eating for possibly the next few days.

Kellin hesitantly sits down and takes a pancake to his plate. He cuts a piece of it and slowly puts it in his mouth, carefully chewing it before swallowing it. The whole time he's anticipating the worst, thinking that as soon as he puts the pancake in his mouth he'll have to run to the bathroom but the pancake seems to stay down. So he slowly but surely makes his way through the whole pancake, still feeling nauseous but managing to keep it down.

"See, I told you you could do it," Vic says as he's finishing his third pancake in a time it's taken Kellin to eat his first. _It's nice to see he still has appetite_ , Kellin thinks sarcastically.

Kellin smiles a little and that's when he feels it. He quickly stands up from the table and rushes to the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused Vic. 

He makes it to the bathroom in time and before long he's emptied the contents of his stomach to the toilet again. Vic appears to the door frame and realizes why Kellin left so quickly.

"Bye bye pancake," Kellin crumbles and flushes the toilet, standing up and once more rinsing his mouth.

"Well you had to at least try," Vic says quietly.

" _It'll make you feel better Kellin,_ " Kellin mocks and gives Vic a hard stare. " _Just eat one pancake Kellin._ "

"I'm sorry but I was just trying to help," Vic says quietly.

"I know," Kellin sighs. He can't be mad for Vic, this stomach bug isn't his fault. "It's just that this has been the worst day of my life so far. I hate this and I want it to stop."

"I know you do," Vic says. "Maybe you should go back to bed, try to get some more rest?"

"Yeah," Kellin agrees and starts heading towards their bedroom. "Will you come with me?"

"Okay, I'll just go to clean up the kitchen first," Vic says. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Kellin says.

 Kellin gets in the bed and takes his phone from the nightstand, seeing that he has got a text from Justin.

 _"are you by any means feeling like your body is resisting all food and having some sort of a spring cleaning?"_   the message reads.

 _"if that's your way of asking if i feel incredibly nauseous and throw up everything that goes down then yes, i'm feeling like that."_ Kellin types the reply.

It doesn't take long for his phone to beep again, signalling that Justin has replied.

_"man, that's exactly what i mean. i think there was something on the food, jack's feeling sick too."_

Kellin groans and throws his head back on the pillow. A food poisoning? This couldn't be real! Just yesterday he was praising the food for Vic and saying that they should go to eat at that restaurant. If Kellin had really gotten a food poisoning from there there was no way they were ever stepping their foot in there again. Not even if ten health inspectors had given the place their top reviews. This was horrible and Kellin never wanted to experience this again, much less wanted Vic to feel like this.

As if on cue Vic steps back to the room, holding a glass of water in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Vic asks as he notices the bitter expression on Kellin's face.

"Justin texted me, " Kellin explains, sitting up on the bed. "Said that he and Jack are feeling like this too. He thinks there was something on the food."

"Well if all three of you are ill then it's likely that you've gotten a food poisoning," Vic agrees. "It's too big of a coincidence otherwise."

"Stupid food making me feel like crap.." Kellin mumbles.

"Here, drink this," Vic says and hands the glass of water towards Kellin.

"No!" Kellin says quickly. "No, no, no, no. I'm finally feeling like I don't need to run to the bathroom any minute now. I am not putting anything down from my throat to change that. You saw what happened last time."

"But you have to drink Kellin," Vic tries to rationalize. "You've been losing a lot of fluids and you don't want to get dehydrated on top of this."

"No, I cant. I just can't," Kellin starts panicking. The thought of throwing up again is so terrifying, he doesn't want to feel like that. "Please don't make me drink that Vic. I can't, I want to sleep, I don't want to throw up again. I-"

"Kellin," Vic says slowly, interrupting Kellin's rant. He places his had on Kellin's shoulder, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down. "It'll be good for you."

"Really? 'It'll be good for you'? You going to use that again?" Kellin asks.

"Well okay, I can't promise that but you know it yourself that you need to drink when you're throwing up as much as you have been," Vic tries to rationalize. "Just take a few small sips, okay? For me? If you don't drink anything then you'll feel even worse soon."

Kellin looks warily at Vic for a moment. He really doesn't want to throw up again, but maybe if he tries to drink slowly? The rational part of him knows that he should drink the water but he's scared. He looks at Vic's concerned face and decides that he has to try. Vic is only trying to help and he doesn't want to shoot down his attempts.

"Okay," Kellin says slowly and reaches for the glass of water in Vic's hand. He lifts the glass cautiously to his lips, taking a very small sip and waits for the reaction. He doesn't feel like he's going to throw up immediately, so he slowly drinks more and more of the water until the glass is empty.

"Here, are you happy now?" He asks as he hands the glass back to Vic.

"Very," Vic answers smiling lightly. "Now try to get some more sleep, you look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," Kellin replies as he lies down on the bed again. "Lie with me?"

"Okay," Vic complies and crawls in bed.

-.-.-

When Kellin wakes up from the nap he notices that Vic is already awake, lying on the bed and facing him.

"What time is it?" Kellin asks, stretching his limbs.

"About 4 pm," Vic says.

"Really? I slept that long?" Kellin asks, not really seeming to believe that his nap had turned out to be several hours long. It must have been before noon when he went to sleep.

"Yeah," Vic answers.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kellin asks.

"You needed the rest, you barely slept last night," Vic says. "And besides, you were able to sleep that long without waking up to run to the bathroom or making use for that bucket. Does this mean that you're feeling better? Your sleep seemed to be more peaceful this time too."

Kellin thinks about it for a moment and realises that yeah, at this moment he isn't feeling nauseous, but rather a bit hungry. He sure as hell wasn't feeling hungry few hours ago when the last thing on his mind was eating something. He sits up slowly, testing if the movement will have any effect on how he's feeling.

"I.. I think I'm fine," he says quietly and looks at Vic who's also sitting up in the bed now. 

"That's amazing," Vic says happily. "Do you think you could try to eat something? You must be hungry since you haven't really eaten for the past day."

"I... I can try?" Kellin says, although it turns out to be more like a question. He's feeling pretty good at the moment, but he's still a bit skeptical about eating.

"Great," Vic says, smiling brightly. "Let's go to the kitchen to make something."

They head to the kitchen and make a meal together. Kellin is cautious while eating it, but notices quickly that he's still feeling fine, even the nauseous feeling has disappeared. He's happy that the food poisoning didn't last longer, even the day had felt like too long. 

After the meal they continue their day normally, Kellin not feeling any signs of the food poisoning anymore. 

-.-.-

"Did you wash your hands?" Kellin asks as Vic comes to the kitchen on the following morning. He's decided to make Vic breakfast as a thank you for how he spent the previous day looking after Kellin when he was sick. 

"Kellin!"  Vic exclaims. "Yes, I washed my hands but haven't you already learnt that monitoring people's hand hygiene isn't going to stop you from getting ill?"

"You can't say that," Kellin says. "I mean, firstly, there's a big chance that the food poisoning  I had was a result of someone else's poor hand hygiene. And secondly, yeah, I just had a food poisoning and that means that there's even more of a reason to avoid getting the flu. I've felt miserable enough for this winter, thank you."

Vic rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. There's no way of changing Kellin's ways, and to be honest, he wouldn't really even want to. He loves Kellin how he is, with his weird habits and all.


End file.
